Friday the 13th
by Stephanie18
Summary: A medium-size story mostly about Phoebe (but the others are in it) and Friday the 13th.


Friday the 13th by Stephanie18  
  
It was a cold night and Phoebe was walking through the manor looking for her notebook. She finally wound up in the kitchen and started shuffling through some papers.  
"Ahhh! What're you doing?!" Prue asked as she came into the kitchen.  
"Oh, I'm just looking for my notebook." Phoebe replied and stopped shuffling.  
"These papers are very important. I hope they're not out of order...and they are. Thanks a lot." Prue said sitting down and she started to reorganize the papers.  
"Sorry. I really need that notebook. It's got important stuff in it. I think this may be the work of Friday the 13th. I mean, I lose my notebook, you're papers get shuffled all out of order. What'll be next?" Phoebe asked moving the toaster.  
"Those things are just coincidence. I mean, stuff may happen tomorrow, but I really doubt it. It's just one of those things people make up to scare the neighbors. And, the shuffling of my papers was due to something I like to call Hurricane Phoebe. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish this stuff in my room."  
Prue picked up her papers and left.  
"Put some garlic around your neck!" Phoebe yelled to her. "Wait, garlic is for vampires. Oh well, it's not like she'll listen to me anyway."  
Phoebe went upstairs and started to rumage through the attic.  
"I doubt your notebook is in that old chest." Prue said coming into the attic.  
"Friday the 13th puts stuff in weird places." Phoebe replied. "So, why are you up here?"  
Prue looked at Phoebe and said, "Well, when you hear banging in the attic, especially in this house, you come to check it out...even if you are working on important stuff."  
"Oh, sorry. But hey, I found five bucks!" Phoebe said holding up the bill.  
Prue rolled her eyes and left.  
"More money for me then. Maybe my notebook is in Piper's room...or maybe I left it in the libray, oh I hate you Friday the 13th!"  
Phoebe closed the chest she was looking in and went to Piper's room.  
Piper was at the club, so Phoebe figured she wouldn't have to knock, so she went right on in.  
"Hmmm, if I was a notebook stolen by Friday the 13th, where would I be?" Phoebe asked herself, then she started flinging things around in Piper's closet.  
Clothes, shoes, boxes, and bags were everywhere.  
"Okay, so my notebook isn't in here and I've just made a huge mess. Now, if I had something to show for it, maybe Piper wouldn't kill me. Oh well, I'll tell her...something."  
Phoebe left Piper's room and went downstairs.  
"Okay, I've checked down here, destroyed Piper's room, I'm too scared to go into Prue's room, and now I'm back down here. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Maybe Friday the 13th took it and I'll find it on the 14th...after my test."  
"Stop talking like Friday the 13th is a person or something!" Prue told Phoebe as she came down the stairs.  
"But it's real. Prue, how can you not believe it after all the stuff we've been through. I mean, come on don't you at least believe a little?"  
"Phoebe, I think that dust from the chest must have clouded your brain. I do believe in stuff, but this Friday the 13th stuff with you is getting a little out of hand. Soon you'll be putting positive stuff around the house and lighting incense wherever you go."  
"Hey, I only did that once!"  
Prue rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.  
There was a knock at the door, so Phoebe went to answer it.  
"I have flowers for a miss P. Halliwell." The delivery man said.  
"That's us." Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, okay. Just sign here."  
Phoebe signed the paper, took the flowers, and shut the door.  
Phoebe took the flowers into the kitchen and said, "We've got flowers!"  
Prue looked confused and said, "We've got flowers? Don't you mean one of us has flowers?"  
Phoebe giggled and said, "Nope. They're for P. Halliwell, and that's all of us."  
"Just as long as they don't have maggots in them..." Prue said looking at the box.  
"Oh, would you let that go? And I'm sure they're from dad or something. But it sure is an odd time of the year to..." Phoebe stopped talking and it looked like she was thinking.  
"Oh no." Prue let out putting her hand on her forehead.  
"Of course! Friday the 13th must have sent them! I mean, look at the clues. My notebook, your papers, and now flowers. It's so obvious!"  
Prue looked at Phoebe like she was crazy.  
"You obviously need some mental help." Prue told Phoebe picking up the card. "'To the Charmed Ones, or better known to me, my daughters. Love Dad.'" Prue read.  
"Well...well...they could've been." Phoebe said putting the flowers in some water.  
"When Piper gets home we'll have to call Dad and say thanks." Prue said putting the card down.  
"Piper? Oh my gosh! Piper's room! Oh no!" Phoebe said then rushed to the steps, but before Phoebe could go up, Piper came in the door.  
"Hiya Piper. What's new?" Phoebe asked.  
"Hi Pheebs. Nothing's new since the last time you saw me." Piper replied taking off her coat.  
"Well, that was two hours ago and...where are you going?"  
Piper had started to move toward the steps.  
"To my room. My back is killing me and I want to get some rest."  
"Uh, Dad sent flowers, and we've got to thank him."  
"Now?"  
"Yes, right now. Right away. As soon as possible. Right this instant." Phoebe said steering Piper to the kitchen.  
They called Victor and said thanks, but Victor told them he didn't send any flowers and that he would never address a card to the Charmed Ones.  
After they hung up, Phoebe said, "I knew it! Friday the 13th is after us!"  
"Look," Prue told her, "Friday the 13th is not after us. We all just need some rest and we'll be fine and we'll be able to figure this out."  
"Well okay. But, sleepover. In my room." Phoebe didn't want Piper to see the mess, and that was all she could think of.  
*****  
The next morning, all the girls were downstairs and that's when things started going really wrong.  
First, the coffee Piper made was horrible, then the toaster broke, then the five dollars Phoebe found were gone, then Prue lost one of her papers and had to rewrite it, then the flowers tipped over, and they still didn't know who sent the flowers.  
"This day is going horribly...oh my gosh, I'm late for work!" Prue looked at her watch and ran out of the house, forgetting two of her papers.  
"Phoebe, could you handle the house, and my roast, while I go to the store?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah. I hope it turns out better than your coffee...the roast that is." Phoebe replied pushing away a cold plate of watery scrambled eggs.  
*****  
Prue was at the office and took out her papers.  
"I swear I have all of them...just not with me." Prue told her boss while she scrambled to find the two missing papers.  
"Well, Prue," her boss told her, "We like organized people. And those are usually the people who get the raises."  
Hearing the threat of not getting a raise, Prue said, "They must be at home. I'll call my sister and she could bring them down, or..."  
"Listen Prue," her boss interrupted, "This raise is calling for someone who has the work now. I'm sorry."  
*****  
Piper was driving to the store and all of a sudden got a flat.  
"Just perfect." She said to herself as she pulled over.  
Piper got out and looked at her tire. There was a giant hole in it.  
"No use on even trying to drive on that. Looks like I'm going to have to call someone."  
Piper got back in the car and picked up her cellphone.  
She dialed a number and it rang once, then stopped. She looked at the phone.  
"Dead battery. Great, looks like I'll be walking."  
Piper got out of the car, and started her walk.  
*****  
Phoebe had the phone with her and had just started to clean Piper's room. She had only put a few shirts away when the phone rang.  
Phoebe picked it up. It was Piper and she was talking about how the car got a flat and she had to walk to a gas station. Phoebe told her she would call Prue, so they hung up and Phoebe dialed Prue.  
Prue picked up the phone and started talking to Phoebe about how she lost the raise and after babbling asked what Phoebe wanted.  
Phoebe told Prue all about Piper, and told Phoebe that she would pick her up. After all the phone calls back and forth were through, Phoebe started on the closet again.  
After she had stacked the boxes, the doorbell rang and Phoebe jumped...right into the closet, knocking all the boxes down and messing up the closet again.  
"This better be the prize from that contest I entered to win a pony in the eigth grade." Phoebe said going downstairs.  
When she got downstairs, she fixed her hair and opened the door.  
"Are you P. Halliwell?" The man asked.  
Phoebe thought, 'Okay. This guy sent us the flowers. Oh, I so wish I was Piper right now.'  
"Yes." Phoebe answered timidly.  
"Are you alone in there?" The man asked.  
'Odd question,' Phoebe thought, 'There's no way that I'm saying no...'  
"No. My, my, my boyfriend's upstairs. Lifting weights and moving heavy stuff with his bare hands." Phoebe replied.  
"I see. I would be scared you see, but since you're lying..." The man grabbed Phoebe's throat and she flipped him backwards.  
"Here, these flowers are for you." She said as she smashed the new vase over the man's head. He was knocked out.  
Phoebe just looked at the man and tried to form words, but couldn't.  
Leo orbed in and was about to say something, but then he noticed the man.  
Phoebe just pointed at him and shrugged.  
"This must be the guy." Leo said looking at him.  
Before Phoebe could ask what guy, Piper and Prue came through the open door. They noticed the glass everywhere and the man and said, "What's going on?"  
Phoebe explained about the man and then Leo explained.  
"He sent the flowers. He was sent by Friday the 13th. Well, not the day really, but it's an aura of bad luck really. People and demons like him get sucked into it and it sends them out to do whatever it tells them. This time he was after you. You guys have to vanquish the evil in this guy."  
"What about Friday the 13th and the bad luck? How do we vanquish that?" Phoebe asked looking down at the man.  
"You can't. It'a an ultimate source of evil that just can't be killed. It's one of those things of the universe." Leo told her.  
"Ah, I see. Well, let's get this guy to the attic." Phoebe said.  
They got the man to the attic and Phoebe started looking through the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe noticed Prue was staring at the man.  
"I wonder what his name is." Prue said mostly to herself, but a little to the others.  
Phoebe shook her head and kept looking.  
After she found the spell, they used the Power Of Three and the man woke up.  
"W-w-where am I?" The man asked.  
***  
After explaining to the man that he got hit in the head in front of their house, so they took him in, Prue showed the man to the door.  
Prue came into the kitchen smiling.  
"What are you so happy for? I would think you would be bummed that Phoebe proved you wrong." Piper said getting up.  
"Nope. I got his phone number!" Prue said giddily.  
Piper smiled and went upstairs.  
Before Prue or Phoebe could say anything to each other they heard a very loud, angry scream coming from upstairs.  
Phoebe's eyes widened and she said, "Piper's closet!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
